


Sunshine

by Phrenotobe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, fefemslashweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiki rolls onto her belly, tucks her hands under her chin as Say'ri rises from the water. The look on Say'ri's face is as as usual a delight, though probably not for any reason she herself might hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Tiki could not be called the fondest when it comes to beaches. She enjoys the warmth of sun-heated sand, and could be generous about dips in the sea, but the lush branches of the Mila tree are her favourite place for a reason, the cool air up high like flying without the need for wings.

Things are not yet fixed, but she’s managed to tease Say’ri away from her books and botherments. She can understand wanting to make the most of time - more or less - but unpicking a dynast so strongmindedly set takes more than a few gentle nudges. 

Tiki rolls onto her belly, tucks her hands under her chin as Say'ri rises from the water. The look on Say'ri's face is as as usual a delight, though probably not for any reason Say'ri herself might hope. When she rises from the water she always seems to take the form of somebody who for a moment is born from and most at ease in the sea; an ascending piscine vision with regal, measured steps.  
(If it is because of the heavy tide drawing out, she is not going to judge.)

Somehow stern even in her moments of ease, Say'ri looks to Tiki, a notch already forming in her brow. She’s about to ask a question, and one undoubtedly regular. One day, she’ll be able to interrupt, but not today. 

“My lady, is there anything I might do for you?”  
Again, she’s using that word, holding Tiki above and herself below. If Tiki hadn’t spoken about it before, she’d do it now. Instead, she rolls over, a twitch of a smile as she gently prods Say’ri’s cheek.  
“No,” she says. “Not his time.”

Say’ri takes her rest at Tiki’s side, languid and glorious in the afternoon, letting the sand stick to her skin. She’ll soon remember, goodness knows, that a proper lady should not be out in the sun, and awake with a jump. But Tiki won’t remind her, will only watch with great fondness and do her best to commit all the little moments like these to memory.

“If I can’t do anything for my lady, then perhaps I might do something for my lover?” Say’ri says, one arm up to cover her eyes against the sun’s harsh light. 

So she did remember.  
“Well,” Tiki says, leaning a little further over to cast her own shade on Say’ri’s face, “My lips are very soft, but they’re not being kissed. I hope there’s something you can do.”


End file.
